


Let this be a dream!

by LittleMissMarionette



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissMarionette/pseuds/LittleMissMarionette
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Let this be a dream!

“See you next week Joe!” I called to my boss as I grabbed my coat and exited the club.

I had worked as a stripper for two years now and didn’t mind it since it was good pay. The people were nice if a little weird sometimes but that only made it better. I was on my way home when I was suddenly pulled into an alley and pushed against the wall.

”Well look what we got here! A sexy ass little girl wandering the streets all by herself at night? Hasn’t anyone told you it’s dangerous to be walking alone?” A deep silky voice purred as a pair of hands began to roam my body feeling the exposed skin as I shivered.

I had hooked up with a lot of men in the past and as I looked up I saw the most recent and my personal favorite Blake. I bit my lip as his icy blue eyes bore into mine and his firm hands caressed my body. After hours of men grinding against me and groping my body I was already feeling needy so I decided to have some fun.

”I think I’ve heard something like that before but I guess I didn’t pay attention.” I teased giving him an innocent look.

”You’re not gonna hurt me right? Please I’ll do whatever you want.” I begged and saw the lust in his eyes as his body pressed against mine letting me feel the bulge in his pants.

”Fuck you’re such a dirty little slut. Don’t worry baby I don’t bite too hard.” He growled and smashed his lips against mine in a rough lust filled kiss.

I returned the kiss eagerly as I let my hands roam his chest down to his pants until he pinned them against the wall and kept them there with one hand. Blake pulled away from the kiss and looked over me groaning as his free hand traveled down my side and to my skirt reaching under it as I bit my lip in anticipation. I whined however when he pulled his hand away and just grinned before kissing me again and trailing kisses down my neck to the hickey he had made a few days ago. My head tilted back as he bit down on my sweet spot and began sucking on it making me whine and squirm a little.

”okay n-not here. Let’s go back to my place to continue.” I offered and he stopped.   
  


“What makes you think I’ll just stop huh? What could you do to stop me from taking you right here and now?” He taunted in my ear and I shuddered as he licked my neck slowly.   
  


“Because you can do whatever you want there. Not only that but there’s so much more to try and we can be as loud as we want.” I answered and he growled in my ear and lightly bit it.

”You’re not going to be walking tomorrow.” He growled and suddenly I was lifted up and placed on his shoulder.

”Hey what the hell Blake?! Put me down!” I shouted in protest and he was quick to smack my ass to shut me up as I bit my lip to hold in a moan. Deciding to wait to fight with him I let him carry me back to our home.   
  


Note to self: getting a roommate has the possibility of leading to the best sex of your life.

Once we made it home he unlocked the door and went inside with me still on his shoulder.  
  
“You can put me down now” I said a little annoyed but he ignored me and carried me to my room.

“Put me down dammit!” I cried as I hit his back with my fists and gasped when I was suddenly thrown onto the bed with Blake on top of me. 

“I think someone needs to be shown who’s in charge here.” He growled and I gasped as he attacked my neck with kisses and bites. He knew my neck was sensitive and was using that to his advantage as I squirmed under him.

”Ahh Blake stop teasing me.”  
  
“I don’t think I will. Now, I don’t wanna hear another sound from you. If I do without my permission I’ll punish you.Got it?”

”yes” I answered knowing it would piss him off.

”Yes what?” He growled as he placed a hand on my throat cutting off my air slightly.

”y-yes sir.” I stuttered and he let go.

”Good girl. Now why don’t you come give me a show like I’m sure you’ve done for many others tonight. And remember, not a sound” he ordered as he got up and sat in the chair at the end of the bed.

Biting my lip, I got up and crawled towards him on the bed until I was at the edge and made a show of taking off my top and bra slowly. I watched him closely as I got off the bed and made my way to him straddling his lap as his eyes never left me. I smiled and ground against him deciding to be a brat about it as I rocked against him. What i didn’t expect was for him to pinch and pull on my nipples as I ground against him. 

When I looked at Blake with wide eyes he had a smug look on his face and seemed amused by my actions. I bit my lip once I realized what I got myself into as the feeling of the bulge in his pant rubbing against my panties, combined with him teasing my nipples started to feel good.  
  
“Aww what’s the matter? You look frustrated. But you also seem to be enjoying yourself. Seems your plan to be a brat backfired didn’t it?” He taunted and a small whine escaped my lips when he pinched a bit harder. He suddenly stopped and grabbed my hips stopping me as well. I looked at him worried. Part of me was afraid he would hurt me but the other part found the thought of getting punished deeply arousing. I yelped when he harshly smacked my ass and growled.

”That will be your only warning. Now continue.” He growled out and I nodded as I continued dancing and grinding against him. I bit my lip harshly when he took one of my nipples into his mouth and lightly bit it and he pinched the other. At this point I was soaking wet and I wouldn’t be surprised if there was a wet spot on his pants. I couldn’t take much more of this teasing and ran my hands through his short black hair as I clung to him.

”What’s the matter doll. You need something?” He asked and I nodded.

”Well go on and tell me.” He encouraged and I felt a wave of relief wash over me.

“Please Blake I can’t take anymore. Please, please fuck me.” I begged as I clung to him grinding myself against him.

”That’s my good girl.” He purred and picked me up placing me on the bed as he pulled my skirt and panties off.

I whined as I lied there on the edge of the bed waiting for him and bit my lip hearing the clink of his belt buckle as he pulled his belt off. Sitting up, I unzipped his pant until he grabbed my wrists stopping me from going any further.

”What do you think you’re doing?” He asked and I licked my lips looking up at him. I gasped as he flipped me over onto my stomach so I was bent over the bed and I heard him reach into the bedside drawer and pull something out.

“Hands behind your back” he ordered and I was quick to obey him, putting my hands behind my back and leaving them there.

I soon felt the cold metal of handcuffs being placed around my wrists and locked in place. Biting my lip, I wiggled on the bed as I whined and yelped when Blake smacked my ass again. I nearly cried when I felt the head of his cock rub against my slit before applying pressure and sliding in. Inch by inch his thick cock slid into my tight hole stretching and filling me to my limits as I sighed. 

When he was fully inside I heard him groan behind me as he grabbed my hips and leaned over me. I felt his breath against my neck and groaned as he pulled back till only the tip of his cock was inside me. I looked back at him when he stayed there and bit my lip whining. 

“Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.” He teased and I felt my face turn bright red. 

“I want you to fuck me hard. Don’t stop until I can’t move anymore please. Please Blake I need it.” I begged blushing and could practically feel his grin as he kissed my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

”With pleasure.” With that he shoved his cock back inside me causing my body to rock against the bed. He began harshly thrusting into me as I moaned and whined into the sheets.

With each rough thrust into my body I was rocked back and fourth against the bed and I moaned with each thrust. Blake’s hands made their way up my body as he continued to fuck me and found my shoulders, gripping them. He began pulling me back into each thrust fucking me harder as his cock reached deeper into me hitting my cervix.   
  


“F-fuck Blake. That feels so good.”

”Aww does someone like getting their cunt split open and fucked? Just wait till I fill you with my cum.” He teased as he leaned over my body and lightly bit my ear. He knew I was on birth control so I knew for a fact he was going to keep his word about that.

I found myself getting closer and closer to my limit and Blake must’ve noticed because he suddenly pulled out as I whined.

”Please don’t stop Blake.” I begged but he was silent as he picked me up confusing me.

”I never said you could cum yet did I?” He asked and I shook my head looking at him. Before I knew what was happening, my back was pushed against the wall as my legs were wrapped around his waist and I was staring into his eyes.   
  


“What are you- mmh!” I moaned as he smashed his lips against mine in a rough kiss while his hips thrust forward slamming his thick cock back into my dripping pussy. When we broke the kiss i tilted my head back as I moaned from the rough fucking and used my legs to pull him back into me with each thrust.

”Fuck you’re so tight. I’m not going to last much longer.” Blake moaned and I bit my lip wanting to tangle my hands on his hair so badly. Soon enough his thrust became faster and sloppy and I knew he was getting close.

“I’m going to fill your tight little pussy full of my cum. How does that sound? “ He groaned out and I moaned loudly as I finally lost control and came on his cock. Not long after he gave a hard thrust slamming his cock deep inside me and I felt his spurt ropes of his hot cum inside me. It filled my pussy to the brink until he pulled out and it began leaking out and onto my thighs.   
  


Once he finished he kissed me once more and carried me to the bed where he pulled out the key to the cuffs and opened them releasing me. Too tired to do anything, I simply lied there on the bed as Blake lied down beside me and pulled the covers over us. I soon fell asleep cuddled close to Blake.


End file.
